AK47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell
by SteezAwesomeness
Summary: This gripping story explores the limits of human morality, the extent to which dignity can be preserved, the tolerances within a collapsing society, and the boundaries of human existence... and it includes an AK-47 assault rifle, all the HOTD characters, and an original character. Prepare for some fuckin awesome ass-kickery AND deep philosophical overtones! Need reviews/suggestions
1. Chapter 1: Close Encounter

**AK-47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell**

**Chapter 1: Close Encounter of the 47****th**** Kind**

I had no idea shit could get this bad. I had no idea everything I thought the world was… wasn't.

Then again, who could have known?

My life before all this shit doesn't seem to matter anymore. Thinking back to all the petty stress and worries… hoping for a better tomorrow.

Now I can only wish for a tomorrow to hope for.

"Is it ready?"

"Yea it is"

"Is it safe?"

"I reworked the gas piston timing after I welded in the auto-sear. I test fired it with subsonics last night and it worked flawlessly"

"Perfect"

"Now where's my silver?"

"Here it is. You deserve every ounce of it. Thanks man, and good luck"

AK-47. Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947. Developed by ex-Soviet tank officer Mikhail Kalashnikov and introduced as the standard issue assault rifle of the Soviet military in 1947. It is considered the deadliest weapon in the history of mankind. No missile, rifle, or bomb has killed more people than the 7.62x39mm rounds shot out of this beast.

A destructive gear of war like this is hard to find in civilian hands in Japan… but I had one.

I smuggled it from home just in time before all hell broke loose. After news reported that shit was hitting the fan, I had my Yakuza buddy help me get my semi-auto AK-47 from my apartment in Seattle to Tokonosu. All it took was a couple thousand dollars of bribery and my Yakuza buddy did what Yakuza do. Good thing I befriended him after coming to Japan as a contract engineer a few months ago.

Some of my friends back home told me I was such a gun nut seeing how I was an NRA member who owned dozens of rifles, shotguns, and handguns. I used them mainly for hunting purposes.

But the AK… I kept the AK just in case I was ever plunged into the fiery pits of hell.

Sure, I may have been a little paranoid, but here I am. Floating on the River Styx.

"God damn. The world is upside-down, inside-out, and butt-fucked" I said to myself as I stepped out of the mechanics shop. After I had my AK in my hands a day after my Yakuza buddy ordered his goons to smuggle the rifle, I knew I had to convert it from civilian legal semi-auto to select fire full-auto before the number of undead skyrocketed. I was lucky enough to find a mechanics shop that was still operating who were willing to fix up my rifle to select fire mode. All it took was 10 ounces of silver bullion as bribery.

"I wonder if it will last" I said to myself as I swung my heavy backpack across my shoulders. I had 1500 rounds of 7.62x39 cartridges for my AK that was also smuggled in from my apartment in Seattle. I had only used about 30 rounds so far. I had to defend myself from a few undead and looters while searching for a mechanics shop. I thanked God for there being a mechanics shop still operating under barricaded conditions. But I was not sure if God could hear me.

In my backpack, I also had a few days' worth of food and water. I packed various survival essentials such as a portable stove, tent, sleeping bag, and water purification tablets. I also kept a small pistol in my pocket, and a machete hanging in a sheath on my belt.

My AK-47 was always hanging across my chest by a rifle sling. It was my baby. It was my protection. It was my lifesource.

I walked a few miles north after leaving the mechanics shop. I encountered a few undead, but I quietly walked around them without them hearing me. I was out of the residential area and in a more developed, urban area with various shops and high-rises.

It was a couple hours later I spotted a military Hummer on the adjacent highway. It wasn't unusual seeing Hummers around because the self-defense forces were deployed into Tokonosu when shit got bad, but this one was a little off. It looked like a customized Hummer. It had a custom A-TACS camo paint job. It did not have an exterior turret platform machine-gun. It seemed to be a civilian-owned suped up Hummer. Now those you don't see very often. I shrugged and moved on past the highway.

I arrived in the parking lot of a mall shortly after spotting the unusual Hummer. No undead in sight. Any of them that were strewn across the parking lot were… dead… undead.

That's when I heard voices. Fortunately not voices in my head, but voices on the other side of the parking lot. I immediately ducked behind a broken down car that was near me.

I could hear the voices quite clearly. The city had become so quiet after hell broke loose that you could hear a sneeze a mile away. This made it easy for THEM to find you and snap your shit up.

"T.S Eliot once said 'this is how the world ends; not with a bang, but a whimper'"

"Do you know what poem T.S Eliot wrote that in Saeko?"

"No, I don't. It was in my literature textbook at school, and I just found it to be quite applicable to our predicament"

"It was in The Hollow Men. I knew that before I took that literature class because I'm a genius"

The voices were definitely that of young women. One of them sounded calm and collected, while the other cocky and snappy. I peeked over the car I was hiding behind to take a look.

I couldn't believe my eyes. About 50 yards away from me was a small group of people and what looked like a puppy. 7 people. 4 chicks that looked like porn stars. 2 guys around my age. 1 little girl with pink hair. A black and white puppy.

Their demeanor seemed friendly enough, and I had wanted to collaborate with other survivors ever since I left my apartment in downtown Tokonosu 3 days ago. I had seen so many thugs and looters since hell broke loose, so I wanted to remain cautious. But I knew this was my chance to possibly join a survivor group and increase my own likelihood of survival. If they turned out to be as evil as most everybody else on the streets, then so be it. I knew I could not go on solo and alone anymore without eventually losing morale and the will to live.

I slowly creeped out from behind the car and presented myself in plain view. Unfortunately, everybody had their backs facing me because they were looking up at the roof of the mall. The only one who noticed me was the dog, who turned around and started barking.

"WOOF WOOF!"

"What is it doggy, is there….. AHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCK!" screamed one of the guys as he turned around and noticed me. He whips out what looked like an AR-10 with a Leupold scope, and aimed directly at me. Every other member of the group turns around and aims their weapons at me. I could do nothing but kneel to the ground with my hands up in the air to show submission.

I yelled out "DON'T SHOOT! My name is John. I am an American who is working in Japan as an engineer. I mean absolutely no harm. Don't shoot! Please!"

They were silent after my plea, until the guy pointing a shotgun at me asks "What do you want John? Have you been following us?"

I yelled out "No! I have not been following you. I have honestly just stumbled into you guys. I have been trekking for days around Tokonosu trying to survive like you guys. I have weapons, food, water, and supplies. I am a good person and my humanity and morals are intact. I want to join your group. I can't live this life solo and die alone from THEM"

More silence ensued. The guy with the shotgun whispers something to the guy with the AR-10 rifle, and they both drop their weapons.

"First off, unsling your rifle and put it on the ground away from you" demanded one of the guys.

I did exactly what they told me to do.

The whole group was at a relative ease after that. They all slowly approached me. I was sweating nervously, noticing that the hot purple-haired girl did not put her katana back into its sheath.

They stayed a good 5 yards away from me. I slowly rose up after what seemed like kneeling for an eternity.

"What are you good at?" asks one of the guys. I could make out his features clearly now. He was short, a little chubby, had glasses, and was decked out in a combat vest and ammo bandolier.

"Well my profession is being a chemical engineer. I am here in Japan to design Natural Gas plants on behalf of an American contracting company. After college, I served in the Army National Guard for 3 years and rose to Sergeant rank. I am good with weapons and survival tactics. I enjoyed a lot of outdoor activities back in America. I promise to contribute to the group and not be a drag." I listed everything I could to convince them to let me join.

The chubby guy smiles at me. His grin grew larger by the second.

"Wait, so you used to be in the military?" asked the pink haired girl with glasses and boobs the size of Nebraska.

"Yes." I replied.

"The closest thing we have to a military man in our group is Kohta" says the other guy. I could also make out his features clearly now. He was about my height, around 5' 7". Lean fellow. Spiky hair. He sort of had a pretty-boy vibe to him, but the expression on his face was that of a true warrior. Fierce and piercing.

All the girls nod in agreement.

"WOW! You were in the United States military?" yelps the chubby guy. I deduced that this guy must be Kohta.

"Yes I was. U.S Army National Guard sergeant specializing in infantry warfare and Nuclear-Chemical-Biological warfare" I replied with a tinge of pride.

The purple-haired girl asked me "How old are you?"

"24" I replied.

"How about you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto by the way. I'm 17, and so is Takashi here. Saeko is 18. Saya and Kohta are 16. Miss Shizuka here is 27. Little Alice here is 7." said a pretty brown-haired girl who was clutching onto the arms of the guy I now know is Takashi.

"So what made you leave the military?" Kohta asked.

"I left after my 3 year term enlistment was over. I wanted to focus deeper into my engineering career. It pays much more than a military career, and I had to put my college education to good use."

"Um, mister. Are you a grownup?" asked Alice.

I chuckled at the little girl's adorable question.

"Well, I'm just a little older than your friends here. Actually, Miss Shizuka is older than me"

"Oh" said Alice.

My short conversation with the little girl put a warm smile on everybody's faces, and I was relieved that I was integrating into the group.

Suddenly, Kohta leapt up in the air and yelped "WOW! Is that a freakin' AK-47?"

At this point I almost forgot my rifle was on the ground next to me. I picked it up and slung it across my chest again.

"Why yes it is. I managed to smuggle it from my home in America to here before shit really went bad. It's been converted to select-fire full auto" I explained.

"Full auto? God damn, we don't have any machine guns in our group" said Takashi.

"WOW! Did you put in an auto-sear and time the gas piston correctly ?" yelped Kohta.

"Yup. Well I didn't do it. A mechanic and welder did it for me at a shop a few miles south of here. They're keeping their shop open to help survivors. Brave fellows. They've already installed shatter proof glass and steel plates all over their shop, so it's pretty much zombie proof."

"That shop may be helpful to us later. Let us know where it is if we ever stumble into that area ok?" said Saya.

"No problem miss" I replied politely. I could tell this hot chick had a bit of a spicy personality. I knew it was best not to get on her bad side, although that may be too easy…

"So I'm guessing you're good with guns too Kohta?" I asked.

"Well… heehee…" Hirano blushed.

"He's the best we've got. He is very competent with operating firearms, and he seems to also know some basic gunsmithing." said Saeko in a straightforward manner. I could tell this hot purple-haired babe meant all business. She definitely had a mysterious vibe to her. I couldn't deduce what the vibe was, but being around her, I got the same feeling I get when I look at abstract paintings.

"And now it looks like we have another gun otaku… well at least you aren't a fatass like Hirano" said Saya.

"Well, John isn't an otaku. He was once a soldier. And seeing how good Kohta is with the gun, he might as well have been a special forces commando haha!" said Takashi.

"Oh please…" Kohta's blush grew deeper. "It's great to know we have an ex-military man like you on our team now!"

I shook hands with Kohta.

"I'm grateful for you guys letting me join your group" I politely stated.

"Ooooo, a new guy! And you're so muscular! Kinda sexy eh?" said Miss Shizuka before she hugged me. The pressure of her large torpedo tits against my chest nearly suffocated me. It was somewhat like what I would suppose erotic BDSM strangulation must feel like.


	2. Chapter 2: The Smoke Break

**AK-47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell**

**Chapter 2: The Smoke Break**

I was having a smoke near the mall entrance as I did my patrol rounds. The survivor group was wary of me at first, but they became more accepting of me after I had several intense and passionate military tactics discussions with Kohta. Kohta was obviously the happiest member of the group to have me tag along since I have a past in the military as a U.S National Guardsman. He is quite adept with military strategy and weapons despite his lack of real-world experience. I would describe him as a Call of Duty nut who actually knows what he's talking about.

I was smoking a cigar… Cuban made. I found it a couple days before in an abandoned smoke shop, but never got around to lighting it. The mall was full of other survivor groups, but I wanted nothing to do with them. While my new group is full of the young and spry, most of the other groups who were already in the mall before us seem broken and weary… they had the same look to them as some of my friends who went through horrible shit in Afghanistan… empty looking eyes devoid of any ambition to live in this hell. I'd imagine most of them think this mall is their final destination; a place where they'd either ride the storm or perish. Most people end up like that… giving up on themselves. The last thing I'd want is to rely on people like them. I'm fucking glad I came upon my new group.

The smoke from the cigar was thick and rich. A slight wind picked up and blew the smoke into my eyes, and I had to pause to rub out the irritation. The shit burned. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around quickly, fearing it's an undead.

"Oh shit! Who…. Who…" I said while still rubbing my eyes. My vision was blurry.

"Relax champ, it's me" said a soft feminine voice.

I finally regained my composure and realized it was the purple-haired chick, Saeko.

"Your eyes are red. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Some of this damn smoke went into my eyes haha. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Just wanted to check up on you" she said.

"How's the rest of the group doing? Are they still helping the other survivors barricade the place?"

"Yes. In fact, maybe you should go help"

I knew I should.

"I… need to think some things out" I replied.

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting" she said earnestly.

"No, no, it's totally fine. It's great you're here. I wanted to have somebody to… to talk to anyways"

Saeko gave me a small and delicate smile.

"Hm?"

"Well, you see… I was thinking about the big picture of everything. Like… what…. What are we doing? Why are we trying so hard to survive?" I asked, as my voice drifted along while my mind was deep in philosophical meditation.

I looked up into the night sky. She also looked up. I felt like we were looking at the same star.

"I don't know about you John, but I personally feel…"

She stopped talking abruptly. I look at her face, and was surprised to see her eyes water as she put on a delicate grin. I couldn't possibly make out her emotions. Was she sad or was she happy?

"You ok?" I asked.

She didn't reply back. She just kept looking up into the stars. Her eyes were watery, but I saw no tears.

Then she turned and looked at me. Whatever emotions she was feeling were now gone, as her usual façade gleamed in the moonlight… beautiful, intense, and focused.

"Nevermind John. I think it's best if I let you have your alone time. Sometimes a man needs solitude to be at peace with the world" she told me as she adjusted her Katana sheath.

A carton of mint-flavored gum slipped out of her pocket. I picked it up for her.

"Ok. Sorry if I…" I told her as I handed her her gum. I didn't know what to say as an apology.

"It's ok. It's nothing. Welcome to the group John. When you're done with that cigar, maybe you should come back in and help the rest of us" she said as she walked back into the mall.

"Sure thing miss" I replied.

Unsure of what the hell just happened, I continued to slowly sip the smooth smoke. That gorgeous Saeko… she's… fucking weird.


	3. Chapter 3: Scrambled Eggs and Plan B

**AK-47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell**

**Chapter 3: Scrambled Eggs and Plan B**

"Hey John, can… can I see that beautiful, gorgeous piece of machinery slung across your shoulder"

Before I could even turn around, I knew it was Kohta.

"Sure thing bro, just don't drop it. It's loaded and the firing pin may go off" I said.

I didn't even have to unsling my rifle. One moment, my AK-47 was on my shoulders, the next moment, Kohta unslung the rifle around my neck and started fondling it. This guy was crazy about guns. Absolutely crazy. His way with guns reminds me of how I reacted to seeing porn when I was 13. I couldn't help but laugh as he disassembled the rifle as if he was undressing a pretty woman.

It was the morning after my patrol rounds from the night before. My new group decided to sleep near the entrance of the mall because we possessed the most weapons and could keep guard for the rest of the survivor groups. The other survivor groups were ill equipped. I could count about 4 other groups. The best any of the other groups had was a Remington shotgun with birdshot shells, which has horrible accuracy beyond 30 yards. I told my group to be wary of the other groups, because in a dog-eat-dog world like this, they may try to pull some shit. Shit like killing us and stealing our weaponry and gear.

The night was great. The mall was fully barricaded, so worrying was to a minimal. I got a good 6 hours of sleep, and so did most of the other guys. I remember Saeko staying up pretty late. She was staring at the full moon through the mall windows most of the night like a werewolf. Maybe she's a night owl, or is the type who doesn't need a lot of sleep. Either way, she's weird as fuck. Hot as fuck too. She woke up looking refreshed, so she must have had some good sleep too. She woke up drooling. I swear I've never been turned on by a girl drooling before I met her. Rei was curled up against Takashi, holding onto his arms as she slept as if she was clinging onto a cliff's edge. Perhaps he is her savior? Her salvation? I don't know. I was the first to awaken, so I couldn't help but see everybody else still sleeping. Kohta was hugging my AK-47 rifle while he slept, much like a child might hug a teddy bear. I thought that was adorable in a creepy and perverse way.

Everybody eventually woke up around 8a.m. Saya woke up with a headache, blaming it on the fact that she did too much thinking the day before. Nurse Shizuka found some ibuprofen in a first aid kit she was carrying with her. Saya stopped bitching about her headache after that. Although she's a pink-haired hottie, she sure was annoying. She claims to be a genius, but we'll see about that.

I gave everybody peanut energy bars I had in my backpack. They weren't the most impeccable breakfast we have ever had, but sustenance was hard to come by in a place where traversing to the nearest grocery store meant certain death without heavy weaponry and a small army. The groups who were in the mall before us had already stocked up on clean water, so we were fully hydrated and nourished… ready to deal with whatever this hell could serve us.

"Um Kohta, why do we have to stay on the roof all the time" said Alice.

"Well Alice, it's because the other survivor groups know we have all the long-distance rifles, so they want us to keep an eye out and eliminate any threats" Kohta answered the little girl's question well.

It was true. In turn for letting us enter the mall and have some of their emergency supply of drinkable water, we became the body guards for the other groups. It was often a pain in the ass. Whenever one of them wanted to go outside, they had someone in my group tag along to protect them. A lot of the men in the mall wanted Saeko to tag along. Probably because her skills with the katana rival her looks. There was one of THEM in the parking lot around noon, and we had to eliminate it before it attracted more of THEM. Saeko volunteered to eliminate the threat, and that was the first time I saw her display her tremendous skill and power. After what looked like an intense ballet routine, all four limbs of the undead flopped to the asphalt. As if that wasn't enough, she decapitated it. I swear she was smiling during the whole kill. Maybe not, I don't know. The sun was in my eyes.

I drained a truck in the parking lot of its engine oil and used it to lubricate my AK. Kohta watched as I cleaned off the carbon foul-up off the extractor spring and piston rod. He sat next to me and started cleaning Rei's M1A1, Takashi's Ithaca shotgun, and his AR-10. I helped him clean the AR-10 because the bolt carrier group on the rifle can often be a bitch to clean.

The afternoon eventually rolled by. No action beyond Saeko's noon kill. The other survivor groups played some poker while my group continued to keep watch on the mall roof. It was tiresome and monotonous, but we were comfortable. Almost too comfortable in this hell. I could tell Takashi was thinking the same thing.

"You guys"

We all looked at Takashi. Me, Kohta, Saya, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Alice, and even the dog.

"We… can't stay here forever"

We looked at each other, and realized Takashi was right.

"This mall is great and all. Shelter, water, food, and other people. But sooner or later, they'll run out of water and food. This is a small mall, so supplies are low."

Again, he was right.

"And if we run out of supplies, the other people aren't going to be so full of hospitality."

Takashi was right once more.

I looked at Kohta to see what he was thinking. His face was flooded with focus. His usual large grin that I often saw when he held my AK-47 was gone and replaced by a look that reminded me of Sigmund Freud deep in thought.

"Yea, that's for sure. People turn into animals when their lives are in danger. Society is gone, and so are societal restrictions. If we stay here, this mall will turn into a cage full of beasts." said Kohta.

I was thinking the same thing. Our group had it all. Food, water, equipment, and even beautiful women. Our plethora of supplies will not bode well for us when the other 4 or so groups run out of their supplies. Some of the other groups had some guys that looked really shifty, and I didn't want to deal with them later with my AK.

Saeko stood up.

"Well then, we'll need a plan B. We should act on plan B once we start to feel that the other mall inhabitants will soon target us for our weapons and supplies" said Saeko.

Everybody, except me, nods in agreement. I was too busy in thought to nod.

"What do you think John?" asked Kohta.

I looked up. Everybody's eyes were on me. I felt like I was on stage in the spotlights.

"I… I agree. This mini-society that's going on in this mall won't last for long. It will crumble, especially once everybody runs out of water. The rest of the groups are too pussy to venture out of the mall and retrieve more supplies. They've given up and are relying on this mall, and only this mall, for their survival. I'm sure, soon, they'll demand that we venture out and retrieve supplies for them." I said.

"So what should we do?" asked Rei.

"Well, what are our short-term and long-term goals? Long-term goal is, obviously, to survive and continue the human species" I said.

Everybody chuckles.

"Short-term, as I understand it, is to figure out if there are any evacuations occurring outside the downtown area." I said.

I continued, "So if it was up to me, I'd want to leave as soon as possible. Maybe even tonight. Evacuations won't last long. If we're lucky, the last evacuation will occur a few days from now. If we don't find one soon, we're fucked. We're stuck in this hell unless we miraculously find a damn island to continue the rest of our lives zombie-free"

"Tonight?" said the hot big-titted nurse.

"Yes" I replied.

I could tell that my thoughts were a bit controversial. Everybody was in thought, and the silence was killing me.

.

.

.

"I agree with John" said Saeko.

She looked at me and into my eyes, and knew that I was confident with my plan.

"Ok. If we do venture out tonight, we have to sneak out without the other groups knowing. They'd be pissed to see us leaving" said Takashi.

"Agreed" said Rei, "and it'd be nice to find our own place that is abandoned with no other groups. I feel like we can only rely on each other."

I nodded in complete agreement. I was glad to see the group was agreeing with my plan. It was either stay in this mall, or be saved by an evacuation. The latter seemed much more fruitful of an idea.

"John and Kohta. Can you guys come up with a tactical plan of exit from the mall for tonight? We seriously cannot get caught by the other groups unless we want to become murderers of live people" asked Takashi.

Kohta and I exchanged smirks of pleasure. My hands subconsciously grasped my AK-47 tightly around the charging handle.

"Leave it to us"


	4. Chapter 4: Just Some Bullshit

**AK-47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell**

**Chapter 4: Just Some Bullshit**

"This is perfect. Just perfect."

I showed Kohta a small hole I had pried open through one of the riveted sheet metal barricades in the mall. It was big enough for Nurse Shizuka to fit through… boobs, butt, hips, and all. Yet I could simply place back the rivets into the sheet metal, and none of the other groups would ever suspect it was an escape route of any kind. The only thing that worried me and Kohta was that there could be a chance one of THEM could push through. We took our chances.

Our plan was crude at best. But crudeness is just another form of simplicity. And as Mikhail Kalashnikov, the inventor of the AK-47 rifle, once said – "All things great are simple. All things simple are great. Nothing great ever came out of anything complex. All great things have come out of simplicity". Our plan was to have the group wait until 3am, when all the other survivor groups are usually asleep, and make our way to the shoe store where I have made this opening in the barricades. It will be a piece of cake once we make it to the shoe store; one by one we will slip outside and make our way to another shelter for the rest of the night. Staying out in the open at night for too long is asking for trouble… the darkness disorients even the most wary of senses. THEY will take advantage of that.

"You know John… once we all get out, that barricade is going to be loose. If one of THEM finds this hole, the other groups inside will be screwed."

I realized the shade of truth in Kohta's statement. The shade was dark, filthy, and horrifying. There was no way we could tighten the rivets of the sheet metal once we were outside. We wouldn't be able to get back inside through the main entrance since it will be chained up for the night. Once we're outside and free, the other groups will be completely unaware of the presence of the loose rivets in the barricade.

"Hey you guys" said a girly voice behind us.

I crumple the mall map Kohta and I were looking at, and we both turn around fearing it might be a member from the other survivor groups. Luckily it was Saya. After realizing it was her, I could tell Kohta's heart melted from his facial expression. I was sure as hell Kohta had a crush on Saya. How cute.

"I was eavesdropping on you two the whole time. You guys should be more attentive about your surroundings than that. What if I was someone from another group? Don't be so stupid." said Saya.

"Sorry Saya" said Kohta with a blush the color of Saya's pink hair.

"Anyways, why don't we just leave a note by the opening before the last person leaves? They always do indoor patrols, so one of them will happen to pass by the note and see that the barricade is loose. They'll surely do an indoor search once they figure out in the morning that we're gone." said Saya.

God damn. She was right. Totally right. It was almost… genius! So simple, but yet so genius!

"Wow Saya, you sure are a genius huh?"

"Damn right!"

It was midnight. The whole group had been debriefed on what was going down. Alice fashioned a muzzle for Zero the dog to wear during the escape in case he barked. If that dog barks and wakes up the other survivors, we're fucked.

Saeko had just come back from a spy mission of sorts.

I asked her, "Hey Saeko, so what are the other groups doing?"

"The Suzuki group is the only group with members still awake. They're reading books with flashlights on, but it looks like they're getting tired. They're camped out near the dollar store." Saeko reported.

"Fuck, the dollar store? Isn't that right across from the shoe store?" asked Takashi.

"I'm afraid so." said Saeko.

"Oh no!" yelped the blonde nurse.

"Wait a moment, isn't the Suzuki group the group that had as many guns as us?" asked Rei.

"Well, they seem to only possess two shotguns and three handguns. I didn't see them having any rifles. And they seem to only have birdshot." said Kohta.

"Yea, well birdshot indoors would be deadly" I stated.

Takashi looked at me.

"There's no way we can allow a gun fight to happen." said Takashi.

"But Takashi, why would they shoot at us? We're alive, not one of those undead!" said Rei.

"Listen… these... strangers… don't give a shit about us. They used us this whole time as their personal mercenary force. If we defy them, they'll kill us for our weapons and supplies. Simple as that. Hell if I were in their shoes…"

Takashi stopped mid-sentence.

All eyes were on Takashi… as we waited for him to finish his thoughts.

.

.

.

"We're… we're all the same. We're no less of beasts than the rest of these survivor groups. We're leaving them behind. We're venturing out selfishly for our own benefit, and nothing else." said Takashi.

I smirked, and everybody noticed it.

"What are you thinking about John?" asked Rei.

I look into Rei's eyes.

"There ain't no fucking time to be charitable. It's kill or be killed. This isn't a world to feel sorry for anybody!" I said. My blood started to boil. I continued my rant, "Fuck these other groups. This mall is just a fucking prison! We need to get the fuck out, and find an evacuation site! Fuck this place man! Fuck it! This is just some bullshit man! Fuck!"

I felt a hand lay on my tensed up shoulders.

"Relax John. Control your emotions." whispered Saeko.

I clutch onto my AK-47. I look up and see fear in everybody's eyes. I just realized I was yelling in rage. Rage that must have built up from all this depression. From behind me, I could hear Saeko grip her Katana's hilt.

I didn't want to die just yet from a hot purple-haired lady.

"I'm… I'm fine. Sorry. Nobody is a happy camper with zombies eating the living shit out of everybody. Give me a break, I've kept it together until now…" I said.

"It's alright, we understand. I myself have had some breakdowns of my own." said Takashi.

"I have too. When I was back at my house… after… I got back with my parents…" said Saya.

I realized small tears were rolling down Saya's rosy cheeks. Saeko lifts her hand from my shoulder. I turn around to see that she also lifted her other hand from her Katana. Thank god…

"I'm sorry guys. It's time to focus again. It's almost time for our escape"

.

.

.

It was 2:45am. Time to head towards the shoe store. Saeko embarked on one last spy mission, and reported back that everybody else in the mall was asleep. It was our time.

I gave everybody some dried coffee beans to chew on. It was late at night, and Alice and a few others were getting tired. The caffeine in the beans brought them back up to focus in no time.

"Alright, it's time to go" whispered Kohta.

We all nodded.

"Keep tight and watch where you're going. Don't trip or make any sounds." Kohta continued with his military-like instructions.

We all nodded.

"Everybody armed?" asked Kohta.

Rei holds out her M1a1. Takashi holds out his shotgun. Saeko adjusts her Katana sheath. Saya holds out her Luger P08. Kohta raises his AR-10.

I hold out my AK-47 assault rifle.

"We're ready to rock and roll dude" I whispered to Kohta.

"Alright, let's go"

We started walking towards the shoe store, which was at the other end of the mall. Two groups were sleeping on the second floor of the three-story mall, and the other two groups were on the first floor. We knew the Koichi group was right around the corner.

"Alright guys, stay low" whispered Takashi.

We walked around the corner, and sure enough, the six members of the Koichi group were sleeping in sleeping bags in the department store.

Kohta and I were at point ahead of the group, and gave the silent hand signal for everybody to slow down.

We crept right past the Koichi group. Safe and sound.

We made it to the last mall round-about… after which is a straight walkway past the Suzuki group and to the shoe store.

I made the hand signal for everybody to huddle up.

In the huddle, I whispered, "Alright guys, here's the home stretch. Keep an eye out. Watch the Suzuki group as we enter the shoe store."

We continued our escape.

We arrived at the shoe store, directly across the walkway from where the Suzuki group were sleeping in their sleeping bags. In the dim moonlight, I could count at least seven people.

Kohta takes out his screw driver and starts loosening the rivets out as quietly as he could. The rest of us formed a perimeter around the shoe store entrance with our weapons drawn. Every tick and tack of the rivets coming loose made us sweat bullets.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kohta quietly knocked the floor two times to signal that he was done.

"Alright, I'll go out first to see if the coast is clear of THEM" said Kohta.

He steps out, and peeks back in.

"Coast is clear. Let's go, go, go" assured Kohta.

Alice steps out.

Shizuka steps out.

Saya steps out.

Rei steps out.

'Click'

.

.

.

'Click'

.

.

.

'BANG!'


	5. Chapter 5: Exodus Imperia Lament

**AK-47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell**

**Chapter 5: Exodus Imperia Lament**

*BANG*

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

The moment we were expecting relief, hell forgot to knock on the door, but instead came crashing down upon us.

*BANG BANG BANG*

The motherfuckers were shooting at us.

I looked North, South, East, West.

It was me, Kohta, and Saeko against what seemed like a dozen mall survivors.

"Take cover!" yelled Kohta.

I immediately duck against a solid oak furniture. Shoes in the store flew above my head as pistol rounds and shotgun pellets continued to launch them upon impact.

Kohta and I simultaneously disengage the safety on our rifles. We make eye contact with each other and nod. We both knew a nod during a firefight is the universal sign to get ready to kick ass.

Kohta was the first to fire back. He removed the quick-release on his scope mount, and fired five rounds rapid-fire at the direction of where the muzzle flashes were coming from in the dark.

After he ducked back for cover, I peeked over and emptied a 30-round magazine.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG *

I dropped back to cover. The motherfuckers started firing back. The gunfire was disintegrating my cover. As the rounds whizzed by, I looked around to assess the situation. That's when I noticed Saeko. She was hiding behind the brick entrance of the shoe store a few feet away from the large window panes that spanned most of the shop front.

But she didn't look right.

I was completely surprised at what I saw.

She was gripping the handle of her sheathed katana. Her face… saturated with fear. It was not the look of intense fear, but more a fear of hopelessness. It was the first time I witnessed vulnerability within her iron-like persona.

There was a short break in the gunfire. It seemed like the motherfuckers were reloading. I took this chance to run towards Saeko's position. She saw me sprinting towards her. She grabs my hand and pulls me into cover. She pulled me in with such force, my AK-47 swung on its sling from my chest to her face.

*Thunk*

"Oh shit, are you ok Saeko?"

There was still no gunfire so the atmosphere was silent.

She leaned in to whisper to me.

"I'm more worried about the bullets hitting my face than your rifle."

This was the type of girl who could take a beating.

I noticed her eye-socket swelling. I knew then that my rifle just gave her a black eye. I lean in to inspect her eye. Gun fire erupted once more.

*BANG BANG BANG*

She pulls me in deeper into the brick cover. That's when I felt softness come into contact with my lips. Like a bullet made out of clouds and cotton.

She kissed me… then proceeded to French kiss me… slipping her moist tongue against mine.

She then leaned up against my ear.

"My sword gives me tremendous power, but not enough to defeat a storm of bullets…"

I looked at her. Damsel in distress. My God…

"I fear… annihilation" she concludes.

A new fire erupts within me.

"Hey John, Saeko, HELP ME OUT!" yelled Kohta.

I could see Kohta reloading. I did the same. I repocketed the empty mag, and loaded in a 100-round drum mag.

"Follow close!" I told Saeko.

She nodded as she grabbed a nearby antique metal shoe-shining sign. Smart girl. She found herself a shield.

I grabbed her free hand and started rushing towards Kohta. The metal sign she was holding in her other hand was large enough to shield both of our upper bodies from direct fire.

Kohta tapped me on the shoulder and asked me, "Where the hell are the rest of us?!". All three of us looked at the opening. It was blocked. During the gun fight, a large ceramic panel weighing at least 500lbs was torn from its nylon restraints on the ceiling by shotgun pellets and fell in front of the opening. We did not notice it during the madness.

"John, you lay cover-fire while Saeko and I try to tip the damn thing over so we can get through the opening", shouted Kohta over the ear-piercing gun fire.

I also heard footsteps outside the store. The motherfuckers were closing in.

"No…" I said.

Saeko and Kohta looked at me bewildered.

"I'll pull it off the opening." I said.

Kohta gives me a look-through and realizes why I volunteered to be in the line of fire. People say I'm built solidly. Stock and muscular. My strength surely exceeds that of Saeko and Kohta combined.

Without any further notice, I sprint towards the panel. I grabbed one side of it while a round nearly missed my head and shattered on the ceramic panel.

I grasped the panel and pulled with raw, primal power. The adrenaline allowed me to displace the panel to the floor within a few seconds. I fear my own strength.

The opening was once again an opening. On the other side, Rei and Saya were smiling with tears in their eyes.

"Hurry! COME OUT!" yelled Saya.

Before I had the chance to turn around to let Saeko and Kohta know of the exit I just made, a 9mm round hits my shoulder.

"AH FUCK!"

I collapsed to the ground in pain and shock as the top of my shirt soaked in crimson red.

I could feel something tugging on my rifle sling as my vision blurred and blackened.

I look up to see Saeko, Kohta, and Takashi grabbing the length of my AK and dragging me out. I could see the stars of the night sky.

"Get up John!" yelled Takashi as he helped me up to my feet.

Once I was up, I noticed some of the motherfuckers entering the shoe store.

"RUN!"


	6. Chapter 6: Karma is a Bitch

**AK-47 Slaughterhouse: This is Hell**

**Chapter 6: Karma is a Bitch**

"Damn. They escaped."

"What?! Were there any bodies in the shop?"

"No. They got out through a hole they made through the barricades."

"Shit."

"We wasted half our ammo supply in hopes of getting their rifles, but we end up with nothing. Fuck!"

"Where'd they go?"

"They just kept on running. They got into an alleyway and – "

*BANG BANG*

"Shit! Who's guarding the opening?!"

"Imamura."

The two conversing men from the Suzuki mall survivor group ran towards the sound of gunfire.

They saw Imamura shaking violently.

"Imamura! What the fuck?!"

Suddenly, Imamura collapsed to the floor and dropped his shotgun.

"Takeshima, go check what the hell Imamura is doing!"

Takeshima approached Imamura cautiously with his shotgun drawn up near his shoulder. Once next to the opening, Takeshima looked up from Imamura on the ground to outside the opening.

"Oh fuck…"

"What?! What do you see?"

"We're fucked…"

Imamura slowly stood back up. His demeanor calm and collected.

"Hey Imamura, stop fucking around and come up here with Takeshima."

Imamura produced no response.

In a blink of an eye, Imamura pounced on Takeshima and started ravaging him.

Blood. Everywhere.


End file.
